


Une mission comme les autres

by Dradra



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:11:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10113152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dradra/pseuds/Dradra
Summary: Le trio d'inséparable, Inoichi, Shikaku et Choza, sont envoyés dans une mission de capture. Dans leur jeune vingtaine, ils ont beaucoup d'énergie et terminent la mission très rapidement. Ils en profitent pour retourner à l'hôtel et boire un coup...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Vieille fanfiction posté sur fanfiction.net

Une fois la mission terminée, ils remirent le prisonnier aux autorités locales et ils ne tardèrent pas pour rentrer à leur hôtel. Ils étaient trop loin de Konoha pour pouvoir revenir ce soir ou plutôt, ils avaient envie d'arroser la victoire de cette mission. Toutes les occasions étaient bonnes pour boire un coup. Ils s'étaient à peine installé que l'alcool coulait déjà à flot sous les rires des trois amis. Ils enfilaient les bouteilles les unes après les autres. Choza fut le premier à tomber. Inoichi et Shikaku déposèrent leurs verres et soulevèrent leur ami pour aller le coucher sur le divan. C'était la même chose mission après mission. Toujours le même scénario. Boire pour se donner une excuse...

En relâchant Choza, Inoichi perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur Shikaku. Accident? Probablement pas... Il ne fit aucun effort pour se relever. Il ne fit que sourire à Shikaku et se pencha pour sucer la nuque de celui-ci et il remonta jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille pour le mordiller. À toutes les missions s'étaient la même chose, boire pour se donner une raison de succomber à leur pulsion. Par contre, cette fois-ci serait-elle différente? Car, Shikaku repoussa doucement Inoichi.

-Choza...

-Tu as une aventure avec lui aussi, alors tu ne veux plus de moi?

-Non, mais je ne voudrais pas qu'il nous voit dans cette posture.

Même saoul, la logique de Shikaku le rattrapait toujours. Il prit son verre et le termina. Il sentit Inoichi qui arrivait derrière lui, alors il prit le verre de celui-ci, vida son contenu et se tourna vers lui pour lui faire boire son alcool de sa bouche. Celui-ci se lécha les babines et sourit malicieusement.

-Si je le pouvais, je ne boirais que de ta bouche pour le restant de mes jours.

Shikaku poussa un soupir et se dirigea vers la chambre. Ils ne faisaient ça que pour pour le sexe, non? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'Inoichi y voyait plus que ça? Ils ne pouvaient pas, ils avaient des amoureuses à Konoha. Ils ne le faisaient que pour calmer leur pulsion sexuel... Il sentit la porte de la chambre se refermer derrière lui et la première chose qu'il sut, c'est qu'il était plaqué sur la porte à se faire embrasser sauvagement par Inoichi.

-Tu penses beaucoup trop... Tu ne sembles pas d'humeur... S'il te plait... Pour moi... Ne pense qu'à moi... Ne pense qu'au moment présent...

Le blond recommença à embrasser le Nara et laissa ses mains voyager sur le corps de celui-ci. Tranquillement, il lui ferait perdre la tête complètement, il allait être patient avec lui. Il commença à lui retirer ses vêtements tout en le poussant vers le lit. Shikaku qui commençait à être dans l'ambiance aidait Inoichi à retirer leurs vêtements. Il ne restait plus que leur boxer quand ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit sans arrêter de s'embrasser.

Inoichi embrassait le corps de son amant et s'arrêtait sur ses mamelons pour les mordiller et les sucer. Il prenait plaisir à voir Shikaku se tordre sous lui. Il descendait toujours plus bas, il évita soigneusement l'érection de Shikaku pour embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses, il remontait et quand il arrivait proche, il passait à côté. Puis, voyant que l'impatience commençait à gagner le Nara, il mit deux doigts sur l'élastique de son boxer et le fit lentement glissé le long de ses jambes suivit d'une trainée de bec. Ensuite, il entreprit de retirer son propre boxer. Il sentait le regard brulant de Shikaku qui s'était finalement mis dans l'ambiance totalement.

Inoichi remonta tranquillement le long du torse de Shikaku, monta le long de son cou, puis vint l'embrasser en prenant bien soin que leur deux érections se touchent. Tous les deux gémirent en coeur et pour la première fois de la soirée, Shikaku prit le contrôle. Il mit trois de ses doigts devant la bouche de son amant qui se mit à les humidifier de manière à aguicher le Nara. Quand ils furent bien humide, il se retourna et commença à sucer Shikaku. Ce dernier ne se laissa pas distraire pour autant et enfonça un premier doigt qui fut rapidement suivit d'un deuxième. Inoichi gémit sous le traitement et Shikaku eut un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

-Est-ce que tu te serais amusé sans moi par hasard?

Avec sa main libre, il commença à pomper la verge d'Inoichi qui ne répondit pas à la question et ne faisait que gémir. Shikaku commença un mouvement de va et vient, tout en ajoutant son troisième doigt. Le blond commençait même à faire bouger son bassin pour pouvoir les sentir plus profondément. Le Nara retira ses doigts et malgré une petite plainte, Inoichi, en quelques instants, s'étaient retournés et se positionnaient sur la verge de Shikaku et s'y empala lui-même. Se laissant glisser dans un soupir de plaisir. Il ferma les yeux et se laissait onduler sur Shikaku. Ce dernier l'observait avec avidité. Il était si beau; ses longs cheveux blonds qui se collaient sur son visage, ses joues rougies par le plaisir, son corps qui se mouvaient et gémissaient sur lui. Il se releva sur ses coudes pour pouvoir embrasser cet homme qui était en train de le rendre fou, il voulait le dévorer, s'en délecter et ne jamais arrêter. Dans leur baiser infernal, Inoichi se retrouva en-dessous sans qu'il ne sache comment. Shikaku lui releva la jambe et commença un mouvement de va et vient qui lui fit perdre la tête.

-Shika...

-Ino...

Un dernier coup de bassin, un dernier soupir de plaisir et tous les deux se libérèrent dans un râle d'extase. Shikaku se retira doucement et se laissa tomber sur Inoichi. Il passa sa main dans les mèches blondes doucement.

-Désolé... Je ne me suis pas retiré à temps.

-Ce n'est pas grave, par contre, il va falloir que tu viennes m'aider à laver mon dos...

Inoichi avait un sourire au coin des lèvres tandis qu'il se relevait du lit. Il prit la main de Shikaku et le traina jusqu'à la salle de bains. Il ouvrit l'eau et rentra dans la douche suivit de Shikaku. Les deux commencèrent à s'embrasser et leurs mains se promenaient librement sur le corps de l'autre. Le Nara fut le premier à briser leur étreinte. Il retourna Inoichi dos à lui et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-Il fallait que je t'aide à laver ton dos, non?

Il embrassait sa nuque, la mordait par moment. Il étira une main et alla chercher le savon qu'il mit sur ses mains et commença à frotter le dos de son amant, puis descendit lentement jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il commença à masser, une autre de ses mains continuait son chemin et il frottait l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Sa bouche, quant à elle, ne lâchait pas sa proie, surtout que le blond avait penché la tête en avant pour lui laisser toute la place. Ses mains savonneuses allèrent tranquillement se poser sur le torse de son amant. Inoichi retourna sa tête et commença à embrasser Shikaku. Le Nara mit sa main sur l'érection de son amant et commença à le pomper doucement. Il aimait entendre le Yamanaka gémir sous ses caresses.

Inoichi finit par se retourner complètement, il mit une de ses mains derrière la nuque de Shikaku pour approfondir leur baisé et son autre main descendit jusqu'à l'érection de celui-ci. Ils se mirent donc à se masturber mutuellement au même rythme. Les deux jouirent ensemble pour la deuxième fois de la soirée. Haletant, ils se lavèrent rapidement et sortirent de la douche sous une dernière embrassade langoureuse. Ils se trouvèrent tous les deux une paire de boxer et allèrent se coucher. Shikaku s'endormit en jouant dans les cheveux du Yamanaka.

Le lendemain matin, quand ils se réveillèrent, ils étaient confortablement installé en cuillère. Shikaku se retira sous le grognement d'Inoichi, mais ce dernier se leva à son tour. Il savait que sans alcool, ou du moins sans cette excuse, Shikaku ne ferait jamais rien. Alors, ils sortirent de la chambre et ils y trouvèrent un Choza rieur.

-Les mûrs d'une salle de bain ont beaucoup d'écho.

Et il se mit à rire sous la mine ahuri de ses deux meilleurs amis.


End file.
